Fan-Fictioner's Guide to Sanctuary
by TheTwins1-2
Summary: An informative guide to the world my brother and I have created. I hope you enjoy. *Rated K because I don't know how the contents of this work fits into the rating system. *Minor Genre: General *Sanctuary AU *Grand Crossover *There are plans to rework this guide. Some ideas within are obsolete and needs to be adjusted or removed. So this will be here until a newer version is out.
1. Chapter 1: Legend of A Beginning

**Here it is! The Guide to Sanctuary. Those who are reading this, I hope you are interested because this is going to be one hell of an entry.**

* * *

Let us start with the beginning… The birth of two planets…

Long ago… Within the rift between space and time, life and death, reality and imagination… Two beings, one of Unity and one of Destruction, battled against one another. The clash was unworldly, vicious, and beyond all mental, moral, and mortal comprehension.

Being omnipotent, the two were powerful and untiring, allowing the battle to prolong to unfathomable lengths. Even though omniscient, neither beings could see an end to their severe encounter but continued on. It was only when the unexpected occurred that the battle ended. And that end will result in a new beginning.

Both the weapons of both beings shattered upon their final collision, rendering them unfit for battle. The force of the collision not only shattered their weapons, but also blew off their armor, and created a new born star. With no means of waging the battle themselves, both beings agreed to a solution that is both fair and decisive.

From the sword belonging to one of the beings, a large planet was made. And from the other's scythe, a mirror of the first planet was created. From here on, the two would allow the planets to wage their battle for them. Each planet gathered souls that fulfill certain criteria from multiple timelines and dimensions. The first planet gathered honest souls, populating it with heroes of many worlds from beyond the rift. The other planet gathered more malicious souls, populating it with villains from all over.

Both beings agreed to let the two planets act on their own for a while before dropping signals, which took the form of ruins, onto each world. Each ruin contains an excerpt to a scripture that describes the battle that must take place between the two planets. However, this scripture is completely illegible unless viewed by the true leader of the planet.

This one of the most important buffers for the battle as both agreed that a true leader will result in a fairer, more interesting fight. This true leader must fulfill the conditions each of them has set for their own planets and lead it to victory. The first planet's leader must be humble, understanding, kind, able to overcome great danger, and most importantly, is able to unite the people without resorting to violent means. The other planet's leader must be cunning, controlling, unsympathetic, able to adapt to multiple situations, and most importantly, is able to conquer all adversaries present on that world.

With the conditions set, the game between worlds was about to begin... The being of Destruction however took this moment to lay two curses on his opponent's world, attempting to grant himself an edge. The first was a unique, regenerating, but completely useless mineral appearing on the first planet, which caused all those on the planet to be weaker than they normally are. And the second was altering the planet's soul gathering criteria. While it still accepted mostly honest souls, now it also accepts souls of random alignments.

Noticing this, the being of Unity placed two blessings to counter the curses and one curse to punish his opponent. The first blessing allowed the mineral on his planet transmutable, changing the mineral's originally useless state. The second blessing allowed the mineral to be temporarily removed, allowing the planet's people to fight at full strength. Provided that they fulfill specific conditions. And finally, the curse casted upon his opponent served as an extra buffer for the first planet by placing powerful entities within his opponent's world ruins. These entities will guard the excerpts within until they fall in battle.

With no more time to tip the scales, the game began and the souls started to populate the worlds. Now the beings can only watch how this battle will unfold before them. The other's planet is known as Oblivion, a land ruled by warring gangs and war lords. The first planet is where our focus shall take us… Its name is… Sanctuary.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 1. How do you feel about this? Was it too vague? Was it too bland? Give me a sign by leaving a review. That would be worth all the gold in the world.**

 **In other news, there is another Fan Fiction out on my profile called "Skaia HS: Senior Year". It is a story involving a webcomic called Homestuck and I just had to get it out here. And I would appreciate it if you took a look at that as well.**

 **Any way, that is it for this note so...**

 **Until next time... T1**


	2. Chapter 2A: Creatures and Critters

**Sorry for not being around lately, laziness got the better of me. But here is the next part to the guide, the second half of this chapter will be post a week later. And as you will soon see, Sanctuary has an assortment of creatures that roam this vast world, many from multiple series. So please, enjoy the read.**

 **Remember, I own nothing but the planet Sanctuary. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

To get started, I will be discussing about the wildlife on Sanctuary. I will not be discussing about the biomes of Sanctuary as they are the same as those found on Earth (Grassland, forests, Tundra, Etc.). With that said, let us look into what life covers this planet.

 **Animalia Terrae (Series of Origin: N/A)**

Animals that originate from Earth. Not much else to say about this group.

 **Cubitum Animalia Terrae (Series of Origin: MineCraft)**

Animals that are like Animalia Terrae, but are blocky in appearance.

 **Spiritus Telluris Animalibus (Series of Origin: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

Originally common Earth animals, these groups of creatures mutated, or even evolved, by being exposed to a source if spiral energy of unknown origin. While stronger than normal Earth creatures, their own intelligence has not improved drastically. This causes them to fall prey to predators much more cunning than they are. These animals have a tendency to stay in very large groups to scare off predators.

 **Aether Animalia Terrae (Series of Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Creatures that originated from the great Titan Bionis. Similar yet different to those above, certain fauna could be mistaken for either Earth creatures or its spiral influenced counterparts. The vast difference however is that these creatures are highly aggressive and will always attack when provoked. The more dangerous tend to have a unique appearance to differentiate itself from others, as well as a unique name.

 **Pokémon (Series of Origin: Pokémon series)**

Creatures with a very wide array of appearances and abilities. Pokémon are just as common to Sanctuary as the creatures above. Certain kinds only appear in certain places at certain times, making them elusive for those who wish to catch them all. Catching and befriending these critters are popular among certain groups of people, some aiming to become a Pokémon master.

 **Lusus Naturae (Series of Origin: Homestuck)**

Originally from Alternia, these unique pure white colored monsters live, with varying degrees of peace, among the other fauna that populates Sanctuary. While pure white on the outside, each of the Lusi have different colored blood. These creatures have a duty to raise and serve young grubs from their wriggling day till adulthood, at least, that was their duty. Here on Sanctuary, the Lusi have a tendency to keep away from civilization, with a few exceptions. Whether it is for companionship or for food, handling Lusi is much more difficult than it seems. Certain locations on Sanctuary are heavy in Lusi population and should be avoided.

 **Shadows (Series of Origin: Persona)**

Once existing in the unconscious world, these blobs of darkness now exist on Sanctuary. Wearing masks that range from I to XII, these monsters are always hostile and have a wide arrange of abilities depending on the mask they wear. Originally, these creatures can only be killed with a special manifestation of the soul called a Persona. But on Sanctuary, all weaponry can harm these monsters but Personas are still, by far, more effective. Like Lusi, Shadows tend to stay away from civilization, except for certain circumstances.

 **The Creatures of Grimm (Series of Origin: RWBY)**

Darkened monsters of unknown origins. While it takes the form of Earth creatures, the Grimm are much larger and are more aggressive towards people. One can identify these monster through their pitch black exterior, usually covered with a bone like armor, and the mask that covers the upper part of their face. Grimm can be defeated by any means, but it is notably easier with Aura, the energy of the soul. Like Shadows, the Grimm stay away from civilization but has a greater tendency to attack for reasons unknown. There have been sightings where Shadows and Grimm merge together, but no evidence has been captured to prove such occurrence.

 **Titans (Series of Origin: Shingeki no Kyojin)**

Giants that behave more like zombies than primitive humans. Terrifyingly disproportionate, these creatures are incredibly hostile and will attack on sight. And while they originally sought after people to eat relentlessly, on Sanctuary, they keep to themselves in mountains and gorges. Titans could also be found in other biomes though it is much rarer. Though its secrets once revealed, all current findings do not apply to these titans as their origins are unknown.

 **Monstrum Cubus (Series of Origin: Minecraft)**

Common monsters except with a blocky appearance. While more familiar monsters such as zombies and skeletons are present among their ranks. More unusual creatures can also be found amongst them, such as Creepers, Endermen, and Ghasts. These monsters serve as guards down in the Underworld, where they deal with whatever problems arises with varying degrees of competence. However, there are those who went rogue and simply attack anyone on the surface, again with varying levels of competence. While more skilled soldiers and warriors dispatch these monsters with ease, trainees and travelers should proceed with caution.

 **Hollows (Series of Origin: Bleach and Darks Souls)**

There two kinds of Hollows on Sanctuary, the first being monsters with white masks placed around their face. The other are mindless zombies hell-bent on finding souls to absorb. The first kind don't normally appear on Sanctuary, but because Sanctuary has a link to Soul Society, it also has a link to Hueco Mundo. And while these Hollows can be hurt by any weapon, they can only be vanquished using a Zanpakuto, the sword of a Shinigami. The other just appears, and those familiar with these kinds of Hollows note that they don't bear a Dark Sign, the curse that turns one into this creature. Not much is known why or how these Hollows don't have a dark sign, but they are still hostile towards others. Unlike the first type of Hollow, these Hollows can be killed with anything.

 **Demons (Series of Origin: Various)**

Horrifying creatures from another realm. Due to their many shapes and forms, they will not be looked in detail. Unless you are skilled Demon Hunter, avoid confrontation and contact help immediately.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 2A. What do you think? As I mentioned above, the next half will come next week. But before then, I would love if you all left some kind of feedback about how this guide is progressing. Mention the things you liked, the things you don't like, and any other questions you might have. Any of those is worth all the gold in the world.**

 **Also, please check out my other Fan Fiction "Skaia HS", based on the popular web-comic Homestuck by Andrew Hussie.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until Next Time, T1**


	3. Chapter 2B: Rare and Dangerous (CaC)

**Here is the second part to the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect the world that this story takes place on.**

* * *

In this section, we will be discussing the creatures that are both rare and dangerous on Sanctuary. Not only will we include facts and information, we will also talk about how to avoid, or deliberately find, these legendary dangers of Sanctuary. You have been warned.

 **Avalanche Abaasy (Series of Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles)**

A mighty dragon that lives either in the mountains or the tundra. This monster is nearly impossible to defeat, no matter how skilled of a monster hunter you are. Surrounded by an all damaging aura, even the toughest will fall before reaching this mighty beast. Even then, reaching this dragon is nearly impossible, as it only hunts at night whilst a blizzard is occurring. Fighting in the darkness while the driving snow obstructs your vision is suicide in any battle, it is no different when fighting Avalanche Abyss. Much preparations are required, a good strategy is essential, and most all, a little bit of luck. It has yet to be killed, and even the best of Sanctuary has yet to defeat it.

 **Luxury Hands (Series of Origin: Persona)**

Rare golden Shadows that have a penchant for running away. But when cornered, expect extremely heavy resistance. These Shadows offer much wealth upon its defeat, but it ether runs away before being killed, or the attacker is defeated before the Shadow could be defeated itself. Be warned, these Shadows exist among other Shadows and will often be supported by them. So treasure hunters beware when encountering this elusive gold mine.

 **Reapers (Series of Origin: Persona)**

Very Large Shadows that duel wield long barreled revolvers. Whilst it doesn't look like any other Shadow, Reapers are in fact shadows and represent the number XIII. This monstrous gunslinger knows powerful magic and physical skills that can destroy many foes before it, without giving anything a chance to fight back. If you ever hear chains rattling, just run and hope the Reaper never finds you. Now if you want to take one down, be prepared for a lengthy and mind numbingly difficult battle.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 2B. It is short, yes. But I have a proposition. Those who are reading this, please submit a creature you consider dangerous and rare through the PM system. Please mention what your name is (or at least an alias), where this creature came from (Movies, Video games, Anime/manga, etc.), and why are they dangerous (abilities and notable features). But please note, any creatures that are not both dangerous and rare will not be included.**

 **From there, I will place them in here and expand the guide. So if you have a suggestion, please send it in.**

 **In other news, the next chapter won't be in for quite a while. So please, my faithful readers, be patient and the guide will be completed when I get back. Thank you.**

 **I kept you here long enough so...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	4. Chapter 3A: Kingdoms

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

All over Sanctuary there are many locations that has become the location for civilization. Towns, cities, and Kingdoms rise from the earth, and become the beacon for all who appear on this world. Here, we will learn about the Kingdoms and the Lords and Ladies whom lead Sanctuary to a great Future.

 **Myosotis**

The smallest of all Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Myosotis was granted to its Lord after he was absolved for the crimes he has committed against the Leader of All Sanctuary. With a fair population of 200,000, many come here to live quietly as this Kingdom rarely experiences the uproars that come with an Underworld uprising or scientific mishap. In turn, those living here tend to experience a somewhat monotonous life, usually moving to another Kingdom to find greener pastures when the time comes. But the same people usually come back to escape the occasional chaos and unwind until they are ready head off again. The Lord of this Kingdom is blind and is always accompanied by his dear wife. However, he bears a unique power that can remove an object that represents one's own heart out of someone and utilize its abilities. These objects are called Voids, and each person bears a different Void due to differing personalities. His name is Shu Ouma, the bearer of the Guilty Crown.

 **Mikado**

This Kingdom was built upon ancient ruins and was expanded with modern technology. While modern, Mikado has tendency to use ancient practices to accomplish daily tasks such as farming. Electricity here is only used to light buildings, charge powered luxuries, and power appliances utilized by certain small businesses. The military in this town are known as Samurai Hunters, elite warriors that utilize both medieval and modern weapons to deal with threats. Those threats are Demons, and they can pour out of anywhere on Sanctuary and attack nearby towns and Kingdoms. However, the Samurai Hunters also use special gauntlets that allow them to commune and even work together with Demons to defeat hostile ones. There is also another group of people living in this Kingdom that can utilize a unique power called a Persona, the manifestation of one's soul. This group deals with Shadows that attack towns and Kingdoms but could also fight off demons if they have to. This Kingdom is the only Kingdom with no Lord or Lady, but they do have a leader. And his name is Flynn, the master of Demons.

 **Anor Londo**

The mighty Kingdom of white and gold. No modern technology could be found here, only ancient arts are practiced. Out all the Kingdoms, this one is almost completely isolated as the whole kingdom rests upon a giant mountain. Not only that, several massive golems guard the only entrance to this Kingdom and agile Demons guards the skies over this land. The only person allowed through are messengers from other Kingdoms, delivering news to the Lord of Anor Londo. The military of this Kingdom are legions of knights wearing either silver or blackened armor, all lead by four warriors chosen by the Lord himself. Not much else is known about this Kingdom due to strict entry conditions, and many don't trust Anor Londo due to its secrecy. However, in Sanctuary's time of need, the Lord shall personally lead his army of knights to defeat the threat that looms over the planet. His name is Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight.

 **Canopy**

Elegant yet efficient, the Canopy Kingdom contains a wide array of people of many different walks of life. But while it is peaceful, there always a runaway gang of criminals from the Underworld hiding here. And most of the times, Underworld uprisings occur in this Kingdom, causing trouble for the Lady that rules the Canopy Kingdom. However, most of the rebellion would be quelled before reinforcements arrive from the other Kingdoms due to the power and numbers of the Kingdom's military force, the Black Egrets. There are also lone agents that help deal with the uprisings as well, each with their own unique abilities and powers. The Lady of the Canopy Kingdom know these lone agents and has fought together against one of the greatest dangers during their time among the living. The name of this Lady is Parasoul Renoir, the Proud Leader of the Egrets.

 **New Alcamoth**

Futuristic, intelligent, and strong, New Alcamoth has their fair share of fighters and scholars. Most of the souls residing in this Kingdom initially lived on the titan Bionis and Mechonis, bringing their knowledge from life to here. Homs, Nopon, High Entia, and the Machina coexist and work together to help Sanctuary with the energy source they are most familiar with, Ether crystals. Research on these crystals are not the only thing this town has a surplus on. From food to books to technology to man power, this Kingdom has a surplus of many things and is willing to give it to those who need it. While a standard military does exist here, the Kingdom is more or less protected by an army of nearly invincible machines called Mechon. The Lord of this Kingdom was given the position after the true leader of the Kingdom decided to follow her friends instead of leading. Fair, wise, intelligent, knowing what to do and how to do it whenever a situation arises, the Lord never fails to solve a problem. This Lord's name is Kallian, the wise Prince of the Bionis.

 **Vesperia**

Right out of a fairy tale, the atmosphere makes this Kingdom feel as if you entered a world of a fantasy. While it is a fairly standard location once you get underneath the fairy tale vibe, Vesperia is the central location for many of the guilds that dot Sanctuary. From the botanists Guilds to the numerous monster hunting Guilds, here is where all of them report to. At the heart of these guilds is Brave Vesperia, a famous Guild that is known to have numerous successes in the field at any job. As for the army that protects the Kingdom's borders, it is divided amongst the aforementioned Guilds and the Kingdom's knights. Despite having outdated equipment, The Imperial Knights of Vesperia are known to fend off great dangers thanks to magical stones called Blastia, and the tactical prowess of their commandant. As for the Lady of Vesperia, she is kind and gentle woman but slightly naïve at times. While the commandant, whom the Lady knows for a long time, handles the more physical aspects of managing the Kingdom, The Lady handles the more political aspects. At times the Lady will go adventuring out into the world of Sanctuary, exploring the mysterious planet with her Husband. And despite her naivety, the Lady of Vesperia is both a capable fighter and healer. Her name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Lady of the Full Moon.

 **Underworld**

Within the bowls of Sanctuary is a world of darkness and fire… Here is where you find the Underworld, a prison city built to hold the more malicious souls mentioned earlier. Though prison is a loose term as the souls are free to do whatever they wish so long as they do not attempt to riot or escape to the surface. This city contains almost everything a city needs, shops that sells items, locations to eat, places to sleep, and clinics to recover at. These locations are managed by souls who genuinely seek redemption and do everything in their power to keep their newfound business afloat. As for the other souls, they resort to the only life they know well, crime. Yes, the Underworld is not a place for anyone living on the Surface to visit. Assaults, robberies, and everything in between is frequent, only calming down once the Underworld Army deploys itself into heart of the incident. However, gangs who possess the resources, intellect, and power are able to overcome the initial wave of the Underworld army and evade the wrath of the Lord and his commanders. The name of the ruler is Israphel, the Monarch of Shadows.

 **The Capital**

Known as the Heart of Sanctuary, this Kingdom is the leading force that confidently guides the planet into the unknown future. Beyond the mighty skyscrapers and the numerous citizens, there are many places of interest within The Capital. From the variety of stores and businesses that line the streets, to the industries that fuels the demands of the city, to the residences that houses the people who prosperously live lives beyond their death, the Capital provides an opportunity to all who set foot within its borders. It is here that all souls go to take their bold first step into a life beyond death. And from that point on, the souls shall decide what they will do, where they will live, and what to make of their afterlife. One notable thing about The Capital is that it is surrounded by a forest, a mountain range, and an ocean, allowing The Capital to find a wide arrange of resources. The governing force of The Capital resides in a castle that sits on top of the mountain in the center of the city. The lord of The Capital not only looks after the city he rules, but also leads the other governments of Sanctuary to provide a secure future for the planet the live on. Both kind and strong, the Lord of the Capital is a most capable leader who could overcome many situations. But the Lord's successes is also attributed to his numerous friends and allies, allowing problems to be resolved sooner and more efficiently thanks to their unique abilities and experiences. Together this Lord and his allies protect the world from the dangers that could threaten the peace they have established. The name of this revered leader is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola the Tenth and Lord of All Sanctuary.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 3B: Towns

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

Here we will learn about Towns. Towns are considered any populated area that is not ruled by a Lord or Lady, no matter how big the area may be. Not much could be said about Towns, so this section will not be as detailed. Regardless, this guide will tell you some of the more notable details involving the Towns mentioned below.

 **Town of Maria**

Hidden within one of the many forests of giant trees, the Town of Maria is a rather large settlement that is able to provide for themselves and all those who trade with them. Lumber, animal pelts, and other woodland goods, the Town of Maria is able to supply it. Also, while there is someone in the Town that could be considered a Lady, she shares her role as leader with a close friend who is a capable General. That would be everything about the Town of Maria, but there is one last notable thing about this settlement, its Military force. Its name is the Scouting Legion. Refer to Chapter 4B for more information concerning this military force.

 **Vale**

One of the cities that populate Sanctuary's surface. Not much could be said about the City aspects of Vale as it is a completely standard. But what makes this location interesting is the school that overlooks the city. Vale is the home to Beacon Academy, a school that refines warriors into Hunters. While anyone can become a Hunter, those who have shown an aptitude towards Aura, one of the many energies that could exist within someone, chose this profession over others. More about Hunters can be found in Chapter 4B.

 **Icaria**

A port town that exports and imports a multitude of goods from all over the world. From ores, to market goods, to strange magical artifacts, Icaria has just about everything in its warehouses. One notable thing about this town is the people that live there. Yes, the town has plenty of sailors, but also has its fair share of scientists, musicians, magicians, and whole lot more. Adding to that fact is the amount of wealth the city has accumulated, not from the exporting/importing business, but the rail road system that connects everything together. And because of this rail system, Icaria is more than just some port town, but the brains behind Sanctuary's largest tram system (With The Capital as its heart). More information about this rail systems can be found in Chapter 6.

 **Sburbia**

This odd town that is just south of The Capital is an interesting location. While it is more of a residential area, barely containing commercial or industrial structures, Sburbia is still independent from any other Kingdom or Town. What makes Suburbia interesting is the people that live there. Like Icaria, an interesting assortment of people resides in this town. From naïve comedians to angry crabby aliens, Sburbia has its share of people with odd yet memorable quirks. But do not be fooled by their oddities as they actually have powers that are quite formidable, turning the tide of any battle in their favor. For those of you who wish to live here, try not to get stuck at home in an attempt to hide from the strangeness of your neighbors. After all, one does not simply outrun what is already there.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 4A: The Primary Forces

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

Naturally when threats come to the world, both the kingdoms and towns have the power to fend off the danger and protect the people. Here, we will learn what makes up one of the main armies of Sanctuary.

 **Vongola Familia**

The Vongola Family is the world's strongest mafia family on both Sanctuary and Earth. While they are members of organized crime, the Vongola Family spends both time and resources to secure the peace as vigilantes. With allies in many parts of the world, there isn't a single member of the criminal underworld that doesn't know the name Vongola. And due to the nature of Vongola, the Family has many members with specialties among their ranks and could easily defend their title as the strongest. On Sanctuary, the Family acts as infiltrators, saboteurs, and assassins, allowing the Primary Army to win a battle from the shadows before it even begins.

 **Colony Defense Force**

Originating from the Titan God Bionis, the Colony Defense Force defended their home from any outside threat. From the wild animals to the highly dangerous Mechon, this army would fight to the death to defend their way of life. Originally separated by Colony before being united to defend the Bionis from the Mechon incursion twice. Consisting of mostly Homs, one of the three natives of the Bionis, they fight with both numbers and tenacity, allowing the Colony Defense Force to overwhelm their opposition. On Sanctuary, the Colony Defense Force is more than just Homs now, but their core abilities has not changed in the slightest. However, don't let that fool you as their experience makes them formidable on the battlefield, allowing them to execute defensive and offensive strategies perfectly.

 **Dai Gurren Dan**

Bearing the emblem of a burning skull, the Dai Gurren Dan are the rebellious, mecha using army whose subtlety level is zero. Originally formed to rebel against the Spiral King and then the Anti-Spirals, Dai Gurren has fought and survived many battles with their giant robots. The Mecha they pilot comes in two varieties, the Gunmen and the Grapearls. The jewel of this army lies in Gurren Lagann, the strongest of the Dai Gurren Dan's mecha and the key that allowed Dai Gurren to defeat so many foes. The mecha is actually two separate mecha units combined together, the bulky yet reliable Gurren and the smaller yet stronger Lagann. On Sanctuary, the Dai Gurren Dan is still loud and unsubtle, but that makes them effective cavalry units. In one sweeping motion, the machines bearing the crimson skull can easily punch through enemy defenses and destroy enemy offenses, almost like a drill ripping through the earth.

 **The Elite Knights**

Even in an age where both bullets and beams sweep the battlefield, the Elite Knights continue traditional warfare through blades and bows. As their name implies, the Elite Knights uses medieval weaponry to fight their battles. While primitive, these ancient arms and armor are still a threat as they are treated with a mysterious metal called Titanite, improving their power, durability, and defensive capabilities. The Knights are also not limited to physical weapons as they are just as capable of defeating their enemies with magic. Lead by three of their best knights, this army is both formidable and efficient at dealing with any enemy that is before them, despite being at a disadvantage when it comes to technology. With their swords and staves, might and magic, the Elite Knights brings the embers of hope to those lost in the darkness on Sanctuary.

 **The Imperial Knights**

Hailing from the Kingdom of Vesperia, the Imperial Knights serve under Lady Estellise against all those who threaten their kingdom. Like the Elite Knights, the Imperial Knights utilize medieval weaponry against foes that fight back using modern or futuristic equipment. And like their counter parts, these knights fight back using the magical stones called Blastia to even the odds. And it is through their commandant's tactical prowess that they could win battles against foes with better logistics. If all else fails, they turn to Brave Vesperia to turn the tide of battle once more.

 **Titan Union Army**

Soldiers from the Kingdom of New Alcamoth. Like the Colony Defense Force, this army originated from the Bionis but where the Colony Defense Force originally only had Homs, the Union included the other two native races of the Bionis, the Nopon and the High Entia. It is only recently that the native people of the Mechonis, the Machina, joined the Union and aided them with their expertise in machinery. So with the Hom's numbers, the Nopon's stealthy capabilities, the High Entia's ability to manipulate Ether, and the Machina's invincible machines, the Union is a near unbeatable force on Sanctuary.

 **Black Egrets**

The green suited troops of the Canopy Kingdom is quite ordinary looking at first, but beyond these gas masks wearing mooks are dedicated soldiers ready to fight for their Lady and by extension, for Sanctuary. But while they have an assortment of members that can handle any situation, a lot about their history is not known to the general public. As such, the public look on at these soldiers with suspicious eyes, despite the efforts of every Lord and Lady to ease the tension. Regradless, should a danger threatening Sanctuary arise, the Black Egrets are ready to aid the others to turn the tide of battle.

 **Funeral Parlor**

A Guerrilla faction that originated during a time of great tension. After a mysterious virus propagated throughout Japan and caused destruction through the country, the United Nations created the organization GHQ to quarantine the island nation. Peace was restored but at the cost of Japan's pride, freedom, and independence. For many years, the GHQ ruled Japan with an iron hand until one day a group rose up against their oppressors. That group was Funeral Parlor, young freedom fighters that would use any means to make their cause known. On Sanctuary, they are an official army but their battlefield tactics has not strayed from their original style. And what bolsters these tactics is Lord Shu's ability to manipulate Voids, giving these shadowy soldiers an unforeseen edge.

 **Sunlit Knights**

From the darkness of the world's creation, a great flame burned brightly. From this flame, power was gifted to the struggling people of the cold, ancient world. And with that power, three beings rose and changed the world forever. One of those beings is Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight and King of Anor Londo. And while his powers were great on its own, it was because of his army of silver clad knights that Gywn rose to godhood. In the end however, Gwyn and his knights had met with an unfortunate fate, a fate worse than death. On Sanctuary, these knights continue to serve their Lord as they are finally free from the curse that plagued them during their days among the living. Like the Elite Knights, the Sunlit Knight's equipment is reinforced by the mysterious metal Titanite. Their skill is also beyond normal and can easily take down soldiers with more contemporary armaments. And when the normal Silver variants fail to destroy their target, dark clad knights will surely get the job done. With the leadership of their Lord and his four greatest warriors, the Sunlit Knights march onto the battlefield, fearless of the enemy that lies ahead of them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 4B: The Auxiliary Army

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

Continuing from the last chapter, here is what makes up the second of Sanctuary's main armies.

 **Blacklight Agency**

In the year 2068, a viral outbreak occurred through the world, turning its inhabitants into bloodthirsty and deranged monsters. The name of this pathogen is the Sentient Insanity Virus, or SIV for short. To counter and quarantine this virus, an organization was founded to protect the still healthy from falling ill to this violent sickness. That Organization is the Blacklight Agency. Bearing futuristic technology, the Agent of Blacklight fight against the spread of SIV, bioterrorists, and other threats all over the world. With the impossibly advanced Hyper Reality Vison, which allows Agents to briefly see allies, enemies, and tactical assets through almost any structure, the Blacklight has adopted the say "You cannot hide from a Blacklight". One major advantage the Blacklight Agents have over any other army is their versatile and highly customizable weapons and armor, making them adaptive and flexible. This type of combat flexibility carries over onto Sanctuary, making them a formidable force against any enemy. And true to their roots, Blacklight agents often deal with bioterrorists and swiftly end the plague that is crime.

 **The Scouting Legion**

As their name implies, the Scouting Legion is in charge of surveying the uncharted lands around the walls during their time among the living. Boasting some of the best combat skills against the monsters known as Titans, the Scouting Legion is famous for their bravery and skill. With that said, they also boast the shortest life span of any human because they tactically charge head first into danger. With a mortality rate around fifty percent, there are plenty of recruits that die in the face of terror before accomplishing anything worthwhile. Regardless of this, The Scouting Legion takes flight against the terrors of Beasts and the ridicule of Man to save the world. On Sanctuary, the mortality factor is removed as souls cannot die, leaving behind a capable army able to defeat anyone. With the engineering marvel that is the 3D Maneuver Gear in hand, the wings and talons of the Legion are ready prey upon their foes.

 **Hunters**

Originating in a grim world where only four, strong bastions of Humanity existed, Hunters provided safety for the people by mastering the art of combat. Using Dust, a powder with varying magical abilities that is activated by Aura, Hunters are able manipulate the elements and give an edge to their combat abilities. Each Hunter also carries a unique weapon with them, usually a hybrid between a firearm and a melee weapon designed by the Hunter themselves. It doesn't end there however as all Hunters have a unique personal ability called a semblance to aid them in various ways. And by combing their weapon, Aura, semblance, and Dust together, Hunters are able to defeat enemies that threaten the peace. Hunters are no different on Sanctuary and they even have a School in Vale to teach those who willing to join their ranks. But be warned, despite their limited numbers and often eccentric members, Hunters are not weak in comparison to other forces on Sanctuary. They are honored fighters that have garnered the attention of every other army and is held in the highest regard.

 **Samurai Hunters**

Not to be confused with the Hunters of Vale, Samurai Hunters are the troops that hail from the Kingdom of Mikado. While more not as unique as the Hunters of Vale, the Samurai Hunters are still capable warriors in the field. And what these capable warriors fight on a daily basis are Demons and other unworldly creatures. While Samurai Hunters are proficient marksmen and swordsmen, their individual strength is subpar compared to other forces on Sanctuary. But to compensate, Samurai Hunters bolster their strength by convincing various Demons to help them fight future battles. While this practice seems dubious, the Samurai Hunters has been using this art for many, many years and it hasn't back fired on them in the slightest. And despite the suspicions of the public, the Samurai Hunters serve Sanctuary faithfully and work with the other governments to help secure peace for Sanctuary.

 **Shadow Operatives**

While not known to most people, the Shadow Operatives is a secret organization founded and funded by the Kirijo Group as a means to investigate unnatural occurrences in the modern world. These incidents could be caused by Shadows or by other Persona users and must be dealt with by the Shadow Operatives as they are the only one with the power to do so. On Sanctuary, the Shadow Operatives' goals are no different than when they were alive, but there is no secrecy anymore as mostly everyone on Sanctuary are familiar with Shadows and Personas. But regardless of their discretion status, the Shadow Operatives continue to work behind the scenes protecting the people from the malevolent forces that prey upon their sanity.

 **Haven LLC**

Originally two separate companies, Haven is both a Private Military Company (or Private Security Provider to some), and one of the leading research centers for cybernetic augmentations. While this force is more passive than most due to business practices, Haven's agents will act accordingly when trouble arises. Several of their operatives are divided between assault and stealth based on what cybernetic parts they are armed with. Two agents in particular fill these roles nicely but could easily lapse into the other due to their armaments or training. And because of this, Haven's cybernetic army is nothing to sneeze at as they are the super soldiers of the future.

 **United Defense Force**

There was a time where a strange but destructive extraterrestrial army landed on Earth and began eradicating all life on it. In response, Humanity united together against the alien incursion and created the United Defense Force. Armed with super combat armor called Jackets, high powered 20 mm rifles, and sometimes incredibly heavy battleaxes, the UDF began waging skirmish after skirmish with the alien menace. But despite Humanity's best efforts, the alien menace continues to conquer Earth and cutting through the UDF's defenses. It was only when certain soldiers discovered a strange phenomenon that gave them an edge, allowing them to continue to defend Earth. On Sanctuary, these Soldiers continue to utilize the equipment that had allowed them to fight against the aliens they had fought in life. And with these heavy armaments, the United Defense Force is one of the most heavily armed infantry forces to walk the planet.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 4C: The Underworld Horde

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

The last of the three armies and much could be said about them. While considered the weakest of the three armies by many, the other two knows better than to underestimate the creatures that guard the Underworld. Since much of the horde themselves is one giant organization, with only few outside supporters, I will begin to describe what makes up the Underworld Horde and their abilities.

A majority of the horde consists of the undead. Zombies and Zombie Pigmen are front line fighters while skeletons provide support from afar with bows. And while these undead mobs have zero tactical capabilities, their strength, endurance, willingness to die, and sheer numbers could easily overwhelm more capable enemies. Then there are giant spiders and its poisonous cousin. These spiders are actually harmless in light, but when they skitter into darkness, they begin bearing their fangs. Like the undead, they also rely on numbers to overwhelm the enemy. The most dangerous of this army would lie in the Creeper, the Endermen, and the ghostly Ghasts. Creepers are tall quadrupeds that are absolutely silent until they get close to someone and explode. Endermen are tall and slender creatures that don't take to kindly being stared at, can teleport around to evade ranged attacks or set up for an ambush. Ghasts are large airborne monsters that spit explosive fireballs at their enemies, they carry Creepers inside them to bombard structures when they get close. But like the rest of them, these three are just as brainless as the rest. And if it wasn't for their commanders, killing these monsters would be a walk in the park.

The commanders are servants to Lord Israphel of the Underworld, with each one being a leader of a respective creature. They are in charge of guiding their less than intelligent minions to do what they should be doing, and more times than not, it works favorably. Also, when the order of the enemy forces breaks down due to the horde's encroachment, Israphel and his commanders could simply summon more of the monster right on top of the enemy to spread even more chaos. This tactic has won against many Underworld riots as nothing, I mean nothing, can outmatch the Underworld Army when it comes to sheer numbers.

Before moving onto the next section. It must be noted that there are several other influential forces on Sanctuary, but cannot be included due to a lack of information, the discretion from said organization, or they themselves are lone agents. Regardless of this, keep an eye out for those people as they too are some of Sanctuaries finest fighters.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 5: Technology

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

In this Section we will be focusing on the various technologies that Sanctuary harbors. There are some old, some new, some familiar, and some downright weird tech throughout Sanctuary. But the central era that the technology focuses on is the 21st century, with both primitive and futuristic additions here and there.

The first notable piece is the Tram system that stretches all over the Planet. This system connects each Kingdom and certain Towns together, providing the people an easy way to travel between locations for a fair price. To access the Tram system, one must first obtain an ID card at one of the two Hubs located in The Capital or Icaria. And while The Capital Hub is much busier with commuting passengers, the Icaria Hub earns a greater profit as it receives both passengers and raw material. The two brothers who run the company receives all of the profits, after taxes, and uses it to repair and improve the complex railroad system. And if it wasn't for this system, traversing the vast surface that is Sanctuary would have been long and arduous.

Though Sanctuary primarily uses 21st century tech, much of the medical equipment is created using knowledge from beyond that time period. From simple remedies and bandages to injectable machines and futuristic healing gel, Sanctuary has everything available when it comes to med tech and pharmaceuticals. And while effective on its own, it works even better when used in conjunction with more supernatural/magical healing arts. Some of the more advanced technology could even rebuilt any damage to the brain, no matter how severe. Though souls cannot die normally on Sanctuary, it is still nice to know that there are ways to heal and cure the injuries that can still bring harm to people in the afterlife.

Like medical tech, communications around Sanctuary primarily use 21st century tech with the support of futuristic gadgets and engineering. Modern Smart Phones can be connected to any communication line, no matter how advanced or primitive the receiver is, so long as they know how to, this also works in reverse as well. Someone with the ancient dial-up phone can still get in touch with someone using the advanced RIG system, or the other way around. Using the dial-up phone and RIG as an example, to contact the RIG, the caller must give the operator the RIG number and ID of the Receiver before the call can connect through, simple right? So as long as you know the person's phone line, you can communicate with everyone and anyone, no matter the technological gap in between.

Civilization is nothing without a source of energy to fuel its progress, Sanctuary is no exception. Every Kingdom and Town lives off of some sort of power source, no matter how natural or supernatural they may be. The Town of Maria for example utilize water and steam turbines to power any devices they may have, with the steam turbine being fueled by coal. Other locations tend to use more unique sources, like Vale and New Alcamoth who use Dust and Ether crystals respectively, and can produce more power than conventional methods. However, three of these unique sources can be unreliable at times because it reacts to the emotions of people and at times, will not function well during a panic. Regardless, these sources allow Sanctuary to light its cities and help provide for its people. And there exists a few who are working, commissioned by Lord Tsuna, on a new engine that combines all energy sources together without each of them conflicting with the other. Ambitious yes, but if this project were to be successful, all of Sanctuary will be lit forever.

There are still so many other technologies that it can get confusing if all were listed. But fret not, if you see it, there is some impact behind it. From Military to Industry, technology will forever be part of and influence our way of life, no matter how advanced or primitive they may be, Sanctuary is no different.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 6: Non-Existium

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

All over Sanctuary, in every form possible, there is a mineral that is unique to the planet. And while its effects are known, everything else about it is unknown. Yes, this mineral is the Element of Non-Existium.

Since the beginning, Non-Existium was a part of the nature that permeated throughout Sanctuary. Its ore was rare and has properties unlike most known elements. For starters, Non-Existium is a living physical contradiction that defies every rule of Physics with its presence. While it is tangible, the element has no atomic number, no atomic mass, and zero electrons orbiting its non-existent nucleus. Due to the strange nature of this mineral, researchers named it Non-Existium for the lack of sense the element makes, almost as if it was made up. And despite the amount of research put into Non-Existium, the element is still considered the greatest mystery the Planet has to offer.

Next to its bizarre physical contradictive state, is its own bizarre abilities and attributes that can make even Divine Beings question the power of Non-Existium. The first of its unique powers is the ability to create life from nothing based on the amount of energy emitted from the element. From basic bacteria to the biggest monsters, this mineral can "spawn" them in so long as a mass of Non-Existium around, even when that creature is extinct. The second of its unique power is its ability to transmute into other elements. From Iron to Uranium, a small mass of Non-Existium can create a tremendous amount of material in a short period of time. And lastly, despite its lack of any real mass, Non-Existium still has weight and requires tremendous effort to move around, it also has a magnetic field. So with all that said, every Law of Matter conservation is thrown out the window with this element, opening up any and all possibilities.

There is one more Effect that Non-Existium has and it only has an effect on the souls of Sanctuary, it is a power limiter. Whenever a soul spawns into the world, their abilities are weakened and restricted by the Non-Existium that circulates throughout their body. This Non-Existium cannot be extracted out of the body, as if it is bounded to the person on a level beyond our understanding. However, the element's negative effect can be disabled temporarily through the burning of an unusual item called Humanity, which is kept by the Captain of the Elite Knights. The disabling effects of Non-Existium affects the people of Sanctuary in different ways, usually depending on an Individual's abilities during their life cycle. Whether the person is superhuman, had supernatural powers, or was completely normal, Sanctuary knows how much power must be restrained for that person. For example, Superman would lose a few of his super powers while Batman will only have a slight decrease in strength and reflex. So with that, the balance on Sanctuary is kept in check and even the strongest can be defeated by normal people. But when dark days approach this peaceful world, the power that was once sealed shall be unleashed upon the danger that threaten the people of Sanctuary.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 7: Miscellaneous

**Note: I do not own anything other than the planet this story takes place on.**

* * *

Here are other facts about Sanctuary neatly organized below.

Each day on Sanctuary is 36 hours long as each year is 16 months long.

While Sanctuary is at least as big as Jupiter, many of its qualities are like Earth's properties, such as gravitational force.

Souls on Sanctuary can't actually die, at least not through normal means. The only way for a soul to "die" is to "kill" them using an Anti-Spirit weapon or power, which is rare and hard to come by and is illegal to everyone. Even then, "killing" a Soul only puts them back into the cycle of death and rebirth, meaning they are never truly dead. And any non-Anti-Spirit weapon or power, no matter how fatal, will only knock the person unconscious and give them the appropriate injuries. For example, decapitation through normal means will result in unconsciousness, a cut around the neck, and person's head **staying** on their shoulders.

One of the many attractions The Capital has to offer is its Vending Machines that dispenses delicious, gourmet food for a good price, much to the Lord's utter annoyance and embarrassment at the whole "Come and see the Capital! It has the world's greatest Vending Machines" situation.

In the Capital, and only in the Capital, stores and supermarkets cannot stock associated items within the same building. For example, milk and cereal cannot be within the same store and consumers must go to separate stores to obtain both.

There is a newsletter that goes all over Sanctuary known as the Sanctuary Chronicles. Most of the articles on this newsletter are far-fetched stories with little truth in it. But because of the paper's humorous writing, the Sanctuary Chronicles stays in business and has even developed a cult following.

Sanctuary has its own festivals and holidays just like any other civilization, many of which the inhabitants has brought over from their Home Planet. Many of these holidays are similar or flat out the same as Earth's, thus they are celebrated together on the same date. For instance, the holiday of 12th Perigee's Eve for Alternian Trolls is very similar to that of Christmas for Humans.

One holiday celebrated by all, no matter the language or race, is the Festival of Renewal. Every decade on the last week of the last month, the people of Sanctuary would prepare decorations and food in preparation for the New Year. The festival is meant to not only begin prayers and wishes for the next ten years, but to also revitalize the people after going through the struggles of the past decade and the darkest month of the year. And on New Year's Eve, the last day of the festival, Lord Tsuna and his friends hosts a grand banquet at his home in the Capital and welcomes all those who are willing to come to his Castle for an unforgettable night.

Every three years, there is an event that invites all of Sanctuary's Swordsmen to compete for the title of world's greatest swordsmen. This triennial event is always held at Broken Sword Valley, a field filled with the shattered blades of many warriors, and lasts for three days and three nights. Now the battle isn't held like a tournament where opponents fight one-on-one, it's a free for all where all fighters must fight non-stop until one man is left standing. There has yet to be a winner, but one day, someone shall claim the title and their achievement shall be known forever.

There are many other little fact out there that is too much for this guide, but know this… Every detail that makes this World, no matter how big or small, makes each one of us experience the world of Sanctuary differently. All you have to do is imagine... And Sanctuary will be right in front of you.

* * *

 **And that is all for Fan-Fictioner's Guide to Sanctuary. I have put down plenty of information, but I still feel it is incomplete. And too be honest, I don't know what else to put in that would be appropriate. So I have a proposition for you, the reader.**

 **If there is a topic or question you wish the guide to discuss, please Private Message me and I will place those into the guide. Please include a name, a brief introduction, and the location you want your topic to be mentioned in.**

 **Also, if you have any critiques or criticisms please include them with the topic suggestion.**

 **For now, I will be working on my Homestuck fan fiction, Skaia HS, while being on the look out for your suggestions.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1**


End file.
